futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Kif Kroker
Lieutenant Kif Kroker is an undisclosed amphibian alien of light green color from the planet Amphibios 9. He is a member of the DOOP (Democratic Order Of Planets), where he acts as an assistant to the inept general Zapp Brannigan. Personality Though quiet and painfully bashful by nature, he loathes Brannigan and his farcical plans. He also dislikes his boss' skimpy uniforms, the contents of which are frequently revealed to the unfortunate Kif when Brannigan climbs ladders on their spaceship. This passive nature is exploited by Brannigan on several occasions, placing the blame on Kif for disastrous operations such as the Titanic's change in course and the failure to stop the invading Decapodians from taking Earth. He is timid to all beings he meets, with the exception of Fry, who is assigned to be his assistant when the Planet Express Crew are drafted into the war on Spheron 1. Love Life He fell deeply in love with Amy Wong after they met on the sinking cruise ship the Titanic, but for a long time was unable to express his emotions to her. He would frequently call her on the phone, but he could never get himself to say hello, much less confess his love. Eventually, his attractions for Amy are revealed to her, and much to his surprise reciprocated. Later in the series his love for Amy becomes so strong she becomes his Smizmar. While the Smizmar is the one who INSPIRES his breeding cycle, it is found out that Leela actually donated the DNA for his spawn. Despite being hired as a gigolo in Brannigan Begin Again, he seems to be unaware of what sex is in Where the Buggalo Roam. In The Beast with a Billion Backs he makes Amy Wong his Fon-Fon Rue. He is unwilling to take her back after she slept with Zapp Brannigan his commander (he states that Fon-Ron Rue literally translates as "does not sleep with superior officer.") In Into the Wild Green Yonder, Kif along with many other main characters board the Planet Express Ship as it enters the Wormhole. Amy and Kif are seen hugging, this suggests that they got back together before Futurama disappeared possibly forever. Physiology According to Kif in the episode "Where the Buggalo Roam," he doesn't have a skeleton of bones. Rather, he's supported by a system of fluid-filled bladders. He has a camouflage reflex that allows him to unconsciously blend into his surroundings when he is surprised, and can also walk on walls and ceilings. Background Notes *On the commentary for Amazon Women in the Mood, Matt Groening states that Kif is based on 'an annoyed Mr. Spock'. Appearances *"Love's Labours Lost in Space" *"A Flight To Remember" *"When Aliens Attack" *"Brannigan, Begin Again" *"War is the H-Word" *"Amazon Women in the Mood" *"Where The Buggalo Roam" *"Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *"Three Hundred Big Boys" *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast With A Billion Backs" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Category:Characters Category:Aliens